


Just What the Doctor Ordered

by moonguardnemir



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Begging, Blindfolds, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Choking, Consensual Non-Consent, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Doctor AU, Doctor Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Face Slapping, Fingers in Mouth, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Sadism, M/M, Medical Kink, Mild Blood, Oral Sex, Other, Penetration, Praise, Sadist Iwamine Shuu, Sex, Slapping, covering mouth, cum, cumming inside, enjoy, genitalia, i don't know how many hatoful fans are here but, there's some softness in here i promise, your name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonguardnemir/pseuds/moonguardnemir
Summary: I fell into a hole of birds not too long ago, and my life hasn't been the same since.
Relationships: Doctor/Nurse - Relationship, Iwamine Shuu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Just What the Doctor Ordered

**Author's Note:**

> I fell into a hole of birds not too long ago, and my life hasn't been the same since.

“Good morning, Doctor.” You were met with the usual silence as you pushed through the door. Quiet was a good thing - that meant your boss was in a good mood. It was the days he spoke where you knew you would be walking on eggshells. You exhaled softly and moved to your desk, passing by his office on the way. You peered in, giving him a soft smile and a quick wave, not daring to linger. Soon enough, you were setting yourself up for the day - preparing files and paperwork, sending off emails, checking messages… The usual. Then you’d start preparing for that day's patients. Cleaning the rooms and getting them set up wasn’t your favourite task, but with the amount of money you were getting paid you really couldn’t complain too much. In fact, you were getting paid _way_ more than someone else in your position and you knew it.  
“Mm.” It was your only response, and it was delayed, but that was fine. What you hadn’t noticed were the soft lavender eyes that lifted from the paperwork that was spread across the desk. How he was able to do work with such a mess was beyond your comprehension - organized chaos, as it were. The doctor’s head tilted, messy brown tresses falling over his face, which he swept away with a slender and slightly calloused hand.  
“Ah-” You pushed yourself back to your desk from the large calendar behind you, brows knitting together in confusion. No appointments were scheduled for today? There was no way. Thursday’s were usually the busiest day of the week for your office. “Did I just forget to…” Your words were hushed, speaking to yourself mostly as you flipped through the paper planner, your eyes darting between it and the calendar app on the office computer. Nothing. Not a single appointment, not even a hint of one booked.  
“I cancelled all appointments for today.” There was nothing more chilling, but soothing, as the voice of Doctor Iwamine. He was a very soft-spoken man, practically monotone. Very rarely did he raise his voice - or express any emotion for that matter. It filled your head, and you inhaled sharply. You have been working with him for months now, but it still scared you when he spoke so suddenly.  
“What? Why? Is everything alright?” You turned in the chair, looking up at him.  
“I didn’t feel like dealing with anyone.” His words always had finality to them, even in casual conversation. He lifted a hand, pushing his signature red glasses up his nose with his index and middle fingers.  
“Wait - you just _cancelled_ them? Or did you reschedule?”  
“Ah.” His hand dropped a bit, “Forgive me. It would seem I’ve created more work and trouble for you.” Was he really sorry? It was so hard to tell.  
“Doctor --” You stopped and sighed, shaking your head a bit. “It’s fine. I’ll take care of it, don’t worry.” There was a moment of silence as you waited for him to speak again. He didn’t. “Should… Should I stay here, then? Or should I go home for the day?”  
“Mm.” Doctor Iwamine crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe, looking down at you. “Y/N.”  
“Y-yes, Doctor?”  
“When was the last time you had a check-up?”  
“I-” You paused. When _was_ the last time you had a check-up? It was before you started working here. That, you knew for sure. Your stomach twisted in knots; was he suggesting… “It was probably close to two years ago.” The shakiness in your voice was painfully obvious and you both hated and loved the way the corners of his lips turned up ever-so-slightly.  
“Then it would seem it’s time for another, don’t you think? As you get older, you should be getting annual check-ups, Y/N.”  
“I’ve heard that, yes… I’m sorry for not telling you sooner.” Your voice raised in pitch slightly, as though you were questioning it. He wasn’t _your_ doctor, after all. Or, does being part of his staff mean he was your doctor? It wasn’t something that came up during the interview, and you hadn’t had to go to the doctor since your last check-up, so it never really crossed your mind. “Perhaps I should make an appointment with my--”  
“We’re here now, with no appointments.”  
“... Wouldn’t that be a conflict of interest?” You blinked, taken aback by his words.  
A brow lifted as his head canted slightly to the right. “Would it?” His hand wrapped under his chin in thought for a brief moment, lavender hues settling on yours. “I suppose, in a way, it could be. You are correct.” A puffy laugh came from his nose. “Then, forgive me.”  
“W-well!” For some reason, your mouth opened and the words came out. The two of you looked surprised. “I have not seen my doctor in a few years, s-so… I may not even be registered as a patient anymore.” You shifted in the chair, wrapping one arm over your stomach.  
“Are you asking me to be your doctor, Y/N?” He took a step forward, closing the distance between you. “I do have an opening for a patient… I suppose I could take on one more.” Doctor Iwamine was a tall man, well over six feet, and a bit on the lankier side - a result of his constant all-nighters and researching well past through meals. He was dedicated and passionate about medicine, that much was true. He leaned next to you, flipping open a small book and penciling in your name. Your eyes followed his hand, his writing surprisingly neat - you loved the way he signed your name, as well. It made you smile.  
“Thank you, Doctor. I appreciate it, really! If it’s easier, we can take the payments directly from my pay.” You offered, turning to look up at him once more.  
“That won’t be necessary. You do more than enough for me and the practice. All I ask is that you come to me the moment you feel off, at all. I cannot afford to have you getting sick.” He finished writing and shifted his attention back to you, his hand still on the desk. “What would I do without my assistant, after all?”  
It wasn’t uncommon for the doctor to thank you for your work. It happened at least once a week. But to hear such a personal, and heartfelt thanks? Not to mention, he was even concerned about your health! Your cheeks flushed, warming slightly. “P-please, you don’t have to thank me. I’m just doing my job, after all.”  
“Then,” his body bent forward as he leaned in toward you, his free hand gripping the side of your arm, “please prepare the examination room. And do not dally.” His hand released your arm and pulled back in toward him, catching a strand of your hair as it did. Without another word, he stood straight up and moved back to his office, shutting the door behind him.  
“Ahh…” You sat there for a moment, a little unsure of exactly what had just happened. He got so close - not that you weren’t used to it. The doctor didn’t really care about personal space and often got in the face of you and even his patients. Your head shook and you jumped to your feet, moving quickly to the examination room. It was a little strange to be setting it up for yourself.

The room was set. A fresh sheet of table paper had been rolled up and over the bench where you now sat. All of his tools and a new chart had been set up on the table - everything he would need for a general check up. You assumed that’s what he was going to do, anyway. Now it was just a waiting game, and you almost felt like he was making you wait on purpose, get that _real_ appointment experience. It wasn’t as if you could snoop around the room, either. You knew what and where everything was. So you sat, your hands pressed onto the bench next to your thighs, your legs swinging slightly.  
“Ahh… Y/N. Wonderful.” The door opened, and you stirred. How was he so quiet?! You didn’t even hear him walking down the hall. The doctor shuffled into the room and dropped onto the stool at the table, pushing his glasses up as he looked over the paperwork. “I see you’ve gone through and filled out your own paperwork.” There was a tinge of disappointment in his tone, but he shrugged it off. “No matter,” he stood up and pulled the stethoscope off his shoulders, “breathe in.”  
You followed his instructions, breathing in and out when he told you to, making sure to sit up straight. A small chill ran down your spine as his hand lifted under your shirt, against your back, the cool metal of the stethoscope making you gasp a bit. You knew it was coming, but it still threw you off.  
He said nothing as he continued to work, reaching behind you for the ophthalmoscope. You felt yourself curl inward slightly, his body suddenly very close, to the point of being able to smell his cologne. You didn’t mind so much, it was a pleasant smell that you came to associate with familiarity and a sense of calm. “Look straight ahead, into my eyes if you need a focus point.” Your body tensed as he spoke suddenly, and he clicked his tongue. “And try not to move, please.” He steadied you with a free hand, pushing it into your shoulder as he looked into each of your eyes, squinting slightly. “Mm.” Another throaty noise and he sank back down onto the stool, pushing himself toward the table to jot down some notes onto your chart. His other hand lifted blindly for a box of gloves that hung on the wall and grabbed one free, pulling it onto his hand as he grabbed a tongue depressor and scooted back toward you. “Do you need me to tell you to say ‘ah’?” The corners of his lips turned up in a small smirk, followed by the hint of a tiny, breathy chuckle.  
“Ahhhh~” You stuck your tongue out, rolling your eyes a bit. This was a little strange, you had to admit. Doctor Iwamine was close, as usual, but having your mouth open like this right in front of him, and the way he pressed down onto your tongue, the way his free hand suddenly grabbed your cheeks with added pressure from his thumb and index finger, the other fingers pressing against the side of your neck before curling under your chin… It was different. You felt the desperate need to swallow, but couldn’t with your tongue out like that and so all the saliva in your mouth pooled downward, dripping from your bottom lip. “Ahhnn--” You tried to speak, but he wasn’t budging.  
“Mm.” He pulled the depressor from your mouth, allowing you to finally swallow. His hand pulled away, a string of saliva on his thumb pulling from your lip. With a slight tilt of his head, he chuckled. “Fascinating.” The thumb lifted to his own mouth, tasting. You watched with confusion, and a knot growing in your stomach. What was he doing?  
“Doct- nngh!” You were interrupted by the taste of latex as his gloved hand reached toward you, his thumb pressing down onto your tongue. You gasped, your hands lifting to his arm, wrapping around his wrist - a vain attempt to pull it away.  
“Please, hold still, Y/N. This is merely an experi--” He cleared his throat, averting his gaze for a moment before staring steadily back at you, “... an exercise to test your reflex.” He still had the hint of a smirk tugging at his lips.  
The doctor was commanding, and you found it hard to go against anything he said. Beit in fear of the repercussions, or something else you had no idea and this wasn’t the time to test any theories. One of your hands lowered from his wrist, only to be caught by his - you only then realized he had released his grip from your cheeks - and held. Long, spindly fingers curled around yours. This… was different. And if it hadn’t been for his thumb in your mouth, it could’ve been sweet.  
“You really are an interesting character, Y/N. You tried so hard to move my thumb from your mouth,” he leaned down, his lips just barely against your ear, “yet your tongue accommodated for it, almost curling around it.” His thumb shifted, moving from your tongue and rolling against your molars before hooking into your cheek, jerking your head to the side slightly. “Had your body not given you away, I might have assumed you weren’t enjoying it. But you are, aren’t you?”  
“I…” It was still a little difficult to speak with his thumb in your mouth, “wh-what are you doing, Doctor?”  
“You will address me as Shuu.” The hand that was holding yours pulled, bringing you to the edge of the bench and closing the gap between the two of you. “I am conducting research, Y/N.” His lips pressed against your jaw, just below your ear and you gasped. “You interest me, greatly, and with each passing day I have found myself drawn closer and closer to you. I want to know what goes on in that pretty little head of yours.” As he spoke, his hand lifted to the back of your head and you could feel his fingers curling into your hair, tugging slightly. “I have a desire to know what makes you… tick, as they say.” He pulled away, staring down into your eyes, his gaze half-lidded. “Such beautiful eyes you have…”  
You could feel the heat rise within you, your cheeks dark and hot to the touch, even spreading to your ears. “Sh-Shuu…” You didn’t know what to say or how to react. There was no denying that he was attractive. 90% of his patients were young females who didn’t care for his notoriety, or achievements in the world of medicine. His genius meant nothing to them, and it constantly made your blood boil. Yes, you thought he was attractive, and he was for all intents and purposes, exactly your type - intelligent, successful, tall, with an incredibly dry - albeit slightly dark - sense of humour… But, he was your boss. And now your doctor, apparently. “I’ll gladly answer a-any questions you may have.”  
“I wish to know how sweet you taste.” In one fell swoop, his lips mashed against yours, the hand on your head pulling you in closer, allowing him to deepen the kiss right away. He wasted no time, and you felt his tongue pry against your lips, begging entrance. You gave in, tongues meeting and rolling over each other. He moaned softly against your lips, the hand that was once preoccupied with your mouth was now pressed to your back, doing anything he could to bring the two of you closer.  
Gingerly, your hands lifted pressing against his chest, one staying there to curl into a fist along with his coat, the other trailing down his body and resting at the waistband of his trousers where you fingered with the belt, your hand brushing against his length. You could feel him shudder beneath your touch. You felt powerful in that one, brief moment. But just as quickly as that feeling came, it left as he pulled away from you completely. “Ah--” Your eyes fluttered open and you looked up at him, confused. “Did I… do something wrong?”  
He didn’t speak as he looked you over, squinting behind his glasses. “Mm.” He turned for a moment, back to your chart, jotting something down quickly before turning back toward you. “If you don’t mind…” Shuu trailed off as he pushed your shoulders back against the wall behind you, his hands immediately then snaking down to your pants.  
“W-wait!” Your body tensed as your hands shot down to his, grasping onto his. “This is…” You could feel your stomach knot, nerves getting the better of you.  
He blinked. “Interesting. Between the growing heat and your constant thigh rubbing, one could also assume you were getting turned on.” A brow lifted, “If I am incorrect, then I am terribly sorry--”  
“N-no, you’re… You’re not wrong.” You stammered, looking up at him with a deep red blush on your cheeks. You were incredibly flustered. “I… I am turned on.” It was weird saying it outloud, but you knew the doctor, and you knew how much he enjoyed people telling him exactly what was on their mind, and exactly what was going on with their bodies. “I just want to make sure that you are… alright with this. I don’t want you to think that you… you have to do this.”  
“I want to. That’s why I am doing it.” He stared at you, and you could have sworn that for a brief moment, there was confusion behind them, as if he didn’t quite understand why you stopped him. “Did I not tell you that I wished to learn how sweet you taste?” His hands went back to tugging on your pants, and you shifted to make it easier for him.  
“W-well, that is… I thought that’s why you kissed me.” Your legs pressed together as you sat bottomless on the bench, hands lifting to cover your face a bit.  
“I kissed you because I wanted to. Nothing more.” Again with the tone of finality. You didn’t dare say anymore, afraid of the shakiness that would betray you - though your sex was doing all the work for you. His hands rested against your knees and pulled your legs apart, his eyes immediately dropping. He was completely unphased; understandable, given his profession. He had seen many, many things as a doctor. He sat back down on the stool, pushing your legs further until they were completely spread, your sex only inches from his face. That tiny grin resurfaced, and he licked his lips, eyeing your arousal. You hated the way he looked at it, but at the same time, you wanted to grab his head and force him onto it. “Look at this,” a hand lifted, fingers poking and prodding, curling and tracing up and down your sex, pulling away with a trail of slick, “it would seem I was correct in my assessment. You are extremely turned on.” He chuckled, pleased with his findings.  
“Of course I am, Shuu…” You breathed out, peering at him from between your fingers. Your body shuddered as his fingers played around, and you could feel yourself shifting, sliding closer to him. Your body was craving him now and your wriggling hips certainly weren’t helping your case. “P-please…”  
“Ah? Begging now, are we?” Both of his hands snaked up and around your legs, wrapping and resting against your thighs with his fingers digging into as much ass as he could get, given the awkward position you were sitting in. But it would suffice, and you most definitely weren’t going to complain. “I wonder what would make you beg even more.” You could feel his hot breath against your sex, and you shivered. “Perhaps a test is in order.” His tongue lapped up against you, purposely slow and teasing, looking up to you as you cried out. “I see…” He chuckled darkly, and continued working his lips and tongue on you, eating hungrily, sucking and drinking down your taste.  
“Ahh… Shuu!~” Your fingers curled into your mouth as you watched him, each breath getting shorter and more rapid, breaking up your soft moans and sharp cries. Your other hand fell, resting gently against the top of his head. “I-if you keep going, I’m going to - nghh!” You were cut off by the feeling of teeth grazing against you; not enough to be painful, but you could feel it and it threw you for a complete loop. “A-ahhn..!”  
“That’s the idea.” His voice was muffled, busy with pleasuring you. “So do it.” That commanding tone could be used in any situation, apparently. As if on queue, his command and sloppy eating sent you over the edge. You felt pleasure wash over you as you came, covering your face again as he drank it all down, and wasted no time in cleaning up the mess you - and by extension, he - had made. Once satisfied, he sat straight up, his hands lifting to rest on your knees. “Very good. It would seem you are incredibly obedient.” He lifted a brow, head tilting slightly. “And vocal. I wonder how much noise you would make while pleasing me?”  
You didn’t even hesitate, hands flying down to his belt once again, pulling and tugging at the strip of leather. At this point, the thought of all this being a conflict of interest was completely pushed from your mind. You wanted him, badly.  
“Eager. I like your tenacity.” That smooth voice filled your head once again as he leaned down, planting a soft kiss on the top of your head. He helped your trembling hands, groaning softly as his length was released from the clothes, taking in one shuddering breath when your hands wrapped around him. He was girthier than you expected, a little more than average length. “Go on, then.”  
His permission was all you needed. Slowly, your hand worked the shaft as you eyed it up, figuring out your plan of action. You could use both hand and mouth? Maybe just warm him up a bit first, edge him then stop so you can use your mouth alone? You dared to gaze up at him, only to catch him looking down at you, a smirk pulling his lips tight. “Wh--” You didn’t have time to finish as you felt his hands around your head, pulling you down onto him, taking his full length all at once. Immediately, you tried to rear back, pressing your hands to his thighs with your nails digging into his skin. He needed to let you up…  
  
And he did, finally. He groaned as you came up with an audible pop, shuddering at your gasps and coughs as you caught your breath. “Twenty three seconds. Impressive, all things considered. You could practice increasing your lung capacity while training your gag reflex, but that will do nicely.” One his hands trailed down the side of your face, cupping your cheek. His thumb dragged over the skin and for once, he smiled. It cracked his face and it looked out of place, but there was a softness, and a fondness to it. It was warm. “Would you like to continue at your own pace, now?”  
You nodded, “P-please, if I may.” He simply nodded in return and allowed you to work his cock. The rhythm started slow, your tongue pressing flat against the underside, dragging up with your movements. When you focused on the tip, your hand would pump the base, shifting speeds and grips. As his breathing picked up, and he couldn’t stifle his moans, you would slow down and you knew it frustrated him. He would start panting and his knees would shake. At one point, he gasped out your name and had to press a hand against the wall behind you to keep himself steady. This was probably the only time you would ever have any sort of power over the doctor, so you were sure to savour it for all it was worth. You knew he wouldn’t last much longer, be that by your way, or his own. Better to do it yourself.  
“Ngh..! Y/N,” he stuttered, “I’m going to--” His hand gripped your head again, pulling you down slightly as he came, pooling in your mouth and down your throat. It was a bittersweet taste, and the heat on your tongue made your thighs press together. “Haaa…” The shallow breathing from the doctor brought you back to the present, and you pulled away from him to get a better look at him. _God_ , he was pretty. “V-very, kghh… well done.”   
His praise made you happy. It always had, even for simple things like getting him coffee in the morning or getting lunch for him. But this was different. You pleased him in a very personal way this time around, and you knew that that would be a thought in the very back of his mind for a long time. “I hope… you liked it.” You wiped at your mouth and smiled a bit.  
“I cannot deny the pleasure it gave.” He stated simply, then leaned down to kiss you. It was soft, at first. The way his hand cradled your cheek then dragged upward so his fingers could wrap around the back of your head. The way he suddenly wrapped his other arm around your waist and pulled you up and in toward him. You hardly noticed the two of you changing places as he sat on the bench, with you straddling him. It wasn’t until he groaned at the heat from your sex against his that you realized what was happening. “Ah, my apologies Y/N. Did I lead you to believe we were done?”  
“O-oh! Well, no, I just… wasn’t sure.” You blinked as you both pulled away from the kiss. Your arms draped over his shoulders, hands meeting at the nape of his neck. “B-but I would not be opposed…” Your hips wriggled slightly.  
“I didn’t think you would. Not that it would have mattered, if you had.” Shuu chuckled, and dropped his hands to your waist, fingers pressing into your skin. “Now, physically, I know you are ready.” His voice was low as he spoke between kisses, breath hot on your lips. “But are you ready for me, Y/N?”  
“Y-yes, Doctor.” You had been grinding against him, slick mixing together. “Please, be gentle.”  
“Of course. We can’t have you tearing anything.” His grip on you tightened as you shifted into position to make it easier for him to penetrate. “Deep breath.” As you did just that, he pulled you down on him completely.  
“Ngh!” You didn’t expect him to bottom out from the start. You gasped, trying to catch your breath as you felt yourself stretch around him. Feeling his girth in your mouth was one thing, but feeling it invading your core was something else completely. “Sh-Shuu…” You breathed his name out, looking straight at him with a half-lidded gaze.  
“Mm.” He chuckled, “Do you feel it? Pressing against the very back wall?” He bucked you up slightly, smirking at your gasp. “I can feel you clenching down around me, one can safely assume you love the feeling of me stuffing you full with my cock. Is that right? Or are my calculations incorrect?” His fingers dug deeper into your waist; you’d have bruises by tomorrow.  
“I.. I’m s-so full…” You still had trouble catching your breath, but the feeling of him inside, the way your hips started to roll against his, it mattered little. In this moment, this was all you knew and all you wanted. “M… more, please.”  
Another chuckle. You could feel it in your chest. “You are beautiful when you beg for me, Y/N. It pleases me. It fills me with a sensation I have never felt until now.” His hips bucked in time with your rolls, the two of you working in tandem. It didn’t take long for your pace to pick up, your moans and cries broken only by the slapping of skin on skin, mixed with sticky arousal.  
“I’m…glad!” It was hard to speak between each slap, between each time he lifted you up and slammed you back down. Your eyes rolled back, fluttering closed as you allowed yourself to fall into the pleasure, your mind blanking completely. The only thing on your mind was pleasing him, and being pleased.

  
This continued on for a few minutes more, no words shared between either of you other than crying out a name and gasping moans. The doctor could only stifle his own for so long before he, too, succumbed to the pleasure and started humming out your name between each thrust, followed by a string of curses. “How… ngh… Do you like feeling me, Y/N? Feeling me stretch your hole out like that?” He brought his face close to yours, pressing sloppy kisses to your cheek, your jaw, moving up to nibble on your ear. “The way my lips and tongue feel against your skin? Sending pleasure rippling through your body?” His voice rumbled, a low growl that sent your head spinning.  
“Shuu.. I’m so close…”  
“Don’t hold back, then. You are free to cum whenever you wish.” The doctor wasn’t holding back anymore, as he proceeded to bottom out with each thrust. It wasn’t long until you could feel him twitching inside you, his face scrunching up as he, too, was reaching his climax. “D-do it! **_Now_**!”  
The two of you came together, bodies shuddering and trembling in a fit of passion, hands gripping various parts of the other. It was intense, and easily the most powerful orgasm you had ever had. You could feel your body go limp against his, chest to chest, your head resting against his shoulder. “Haaa… Th-that was amazing, Shuu.” You wanted nothing more than to just fall asleep, with him still inside you, just like this.  
Shuu had other plans, though, as his hands wrapped under you and he picked you up - he was surprisingly strong, given how lanky he was. He wasn’t exactly toned, either. From here he moved out of the room, and toward his office. You were confused as he left your clothes behind, and was holding you in such a way that he was still inside of you. You clenched around him and he grunted in return, pausing just as he shut the office door. “Mm.” He continued to hold on to you until he dropped you onto a corner of his desk.  
“Shuu?”  
He didn’t say anything, and instead pushed all the papers off his desk, clearing it of its mess. It happened so quickly, and the resulting noise made you jump a little. “There we are. Please, lay down.” The doctor turned and removed the glove he had on from earlier, as well as his signature lab jacket, which he hung up carefully, smoothing it out as you laid back onto the desk, onto your elbows. His hands lifted to his neck, loosening his tie as he rounded the desk and over to you. “I would like to try another experiment, if you would be willing.”  
“I… I don’t see why not.” You felt the soft silk material drape over your eyes and tighten around the back of your head. “Ah- I didn’t mean that literally.” You giggled a little, a soft smile pulling at your lips.  
A laugh huffed from his nose, “Perhaps not, but it was my intention from the start. You see, Y/N, when one of our senses are dulled, the others can be heightened. So, someone who is blind, for example, may have slightly better hearing,” you could feel his lips next to your ear, and a chill ran down your spine as he whispered, “taste,” his thumb dragged across your bottom lip, “or touch.” His other hand wrapped delicately around the base of your neck, fingers and thumb pressing against each side with the smallest amount of pressure; not to hurt, but so you knew he was there and in control.  
Your body was a trembling mess of goosebumps as he spoke and you felt him against your skin. Your eyes had only been covered for a few moments and you were already experiencing heightened sensitivity. Perhaps, because of your desire? You already had him, but you craved more, to the point where you pouted when he removed his hand from your neck. You couldn’t see him, but you heard him round the desk and move to the back of it and pull open a drawer. You could hear him fishing around and humming to himself, “What are you looking for?”  
“I could tell you, but that would ruin the fun, don’t you think? It’s best if you don’t know.” He looked up at you, making sure that you couldn’t see from behind his tie. “Ah, there we are.” Obviously he had found whatever he was looking for, and pushed the drawer closed. “Now then,” Shuu walked around the desk again, tracing his fingers idly across your skin as he did so, stopping briefly when he was behind you to kiss at your neck, nipping slightly and leaving little marks. Satisfied with that, he continued his move to the front of the desk and pressed a hand to your leg, “turn and face me, please.” You complied and he let out a content hum. “I do love how diligent and obedient you are, Y/N. Have I ever told you that?” Both of his hands traced up to your thighs, “Your loyalty and dedication to your job, and to me, does not go unnoticed. Perhaps a bonus is in order?”  
Was this really the time to be talking about a bonus? You couldn’t help but chuckle, shaking your head a bit. “While I would never dream of saying no to your kindness, Doctor, I am simply doing my job.” Your head tilted slightly as he continued to move his hands over your thighs; there was something cool and slightly weighted in his left hand. Was this what he was looking for in his desk drawer? “Doc--”  
“I told you, call me Shuu.”  
“... Shuu, what is that in your hand?”  
“Hohoho… This? It’s the surprise.” He stated simply. He rolled the cool instrument over the top of your leg, down to your inner thigh where you soon felt soft lips pressing teasing and tantalizing kisses to your skin, inching closer and closer to your sex, but then pulling away at the last moment. You whined, and Shuu chuckled again. That pleased him, it seemed. “Now, you may feel a slight stinging… sensation.”  
Your body tensed at his words, “What-” and you soon found out what the instrument in his hand was. You could feel your flesh sting, the familiar sensation of split skin - he had cut you. It wasn’t deep, and didn’t _hurt_ , but your senses were heightened, and you were feeling extra sensitive, especially against your inner thigh. “W-wait, Shuu, please - I don’t--”  
“Shhh, there’s no need to fear, Y/N. It’s over now.” How could he still chuckle and act so calm during all of this? “Ahh… So very beautiful.” He spoke in hushed tones, and you could feel his head resting against your other thigh; he was studying the cut on your thigh, watching the blood bead at the small incision. You felt him swallow, and his lips curl into a smirk. “I am so very curious…” He didn’t finish his sentence before you felt his tongue lap up at the cut, licking the blood away. You squirmed, and he let out yet another content sigh. “As sweet and delicious as I thought it would be.” The doctor pushed himself up, pushing you further back on the desk.  
Your hands gripped the edges, to give yourself some sort of bearing. You were still blindfolded, your head was spinning with the high of everything that just happened, and yet, your body was giving you away, trembling at his touch and craving more. “I…”  
“I know.” His dulcet tones were breathy against your ear, leaning forward to press more gentle, albeit slightly sloppy, kisses to your skin, rounding up to your lips. His tongue rolled against your lips before pushing through. His hands were on your knees, pushing your legs up to your chest, laying you down against the desk. “I hope I did not hurt you, Y/N?”  
Your head shook, “I.. I’m fine.” You hated to admit it, but the small hint of danger behind his actions sent a rush to your head, one that you never considered before. And you knew the doctor wouldn’t do anything to _actually_ hurt you. You inhaled sharply as your legs lifted, your head resting back on the desk. “Sh-shuu…” You breathed out.  
“Good, good… You know I wouldn’t put you in any real danger.” His lips pulled away from your face, moving down your body; your neck, your collarbones, your chest, your stomach… When he felt you shudder, he chuckled and situated himself on bent knees before you, sexes rubbing together. “Tell me what you want.”  
“You. I… I want you.”  
“Mm. Of course you do.” Another low chuckle, and he teased your entrance, poking and prodding, rubbing. “But how badly, I wonder?” He pulled himself away, lowering his head to your thighs once more, running his tongue over the incision, biting down around it.  
“A-ahh!” Your body writhed in protest, a hand pressing up against your mouth - it wasn’t yours. Your moans were muffled against the doctor’s hand as you continued to squirm. You just wanted him so badly, you wanted to feel him inside you. You craved it, desperately. “Mmf… p-please, Doctor…” It was hard to speak, but you got the point across. You hoped.  
“Look at the way your body betrays you, Y/N… How hot your body feels, your wetness…” His tongue lapped over your arousal, making you shudder. “Judging by how you react to even the slightest touch, one might say you are addicted to me. Is this true?”  
You could only nod in response, his hand still covering your mouth.  
“Hohoho… How wonderfully delightful. Your desire fuels me, Y/N. You make my head spin and roll with thoughts I never once felt before in my life.” He straightened up again and pressed himself against you, so very close to just… slipping right in. “Our bodies react in such primal ways… It truly is fascinating, is it not? How we are reduced to mere--” You felt him push in, and you gasped at the fullness you felt, “ngh… M-mere instincts.. This carnal desire.” Shuu kept himself in for a moment, the hand on your knee gripping tight, pushing your leg down. He groaned and pulled out, creating a nice and steady rhythm.  
Your hands moved under your legs, pulling in under your knees, pulling them closer and spreading them further. You wanted him to get in as deep as he possibly could, and he sensed this, pushing himself forward, your lower back no longer on the desk, hovering just above. You wanted to look at him, but the tie was still covering your eyes. “Mmf…”  
“Are you… kghh… Enjoying yourself?” Words were interrupted and broken by his groans and heavy breaths as he continued to pump into you, switching his rhythm and pattern every so often; he wanted to throw you off, to surprise you. He could tell when you were enjoying it, as your body clenched around him, he could see the way your lips curled and your face scrunched up - this was his revenge for you edging him earlier. He couldn’t let you cum just like that, oh no. His free hand lifted off your knee and you could hear it fiddling on the desk, knuckles rapping against the wood. “Damn,” he panted and paused for a moment, his breath shaky. “You are so, so tight… Even though I stretched your insides, even though you are conformed to my shape, you s-still… Nghh…” The doctor couldn’t finish speaking and you soon felt a hand up to your neck, with that familiar cool, metal tool pressing against your skin.  
You swallowed, hard. “Mmgh!!” You tried to speak, but his other hand still covered your mouth, two of his fingers pushing passed your lips.   
“I told you before, I will not harm you. Don’t you trust me? I am… your doctor, after all.” He grunted and pushed himself in, bottoming out. “Y-your boss.” He smirked, and though you couldn’t see it, you could _hear_ it. You could hear the change in his tone - it was no different than the fake smile you spoke through on the phone. “This is merely… added pleasure.” You feel the very tip of the small scalpel against your neck, but it didn’t break the skin. He had an incredible grip, and control over the tool. “Doesn’t the danger… excite you?” He bottomed out again, and this time, did not stop.  
“Nngh…” He was right; you did. Knowing that at any moment, he could slip… It filled your body with adrenaline, your nerve endings on overdrive. Not being able to see what exactly he was doing, either, made you excited, almost to the point of overstimulation. You could only pull your legs in toward your chest, giving yourself away to him completely.  
“Such a willing little subject. I love it.” It was getting harder and harder for the doctor to keep his composure, his length pulsating inside you, twitching every time you clamped down. “Now listen to me, and pay attention - I’m only going to say this once.” He stopped for a moment, chuckling as you whined beneath him. “You are going to cum when I tell you to. _Exactly_ when I tell you to. Not a moment before, or after. Understood?”  
You nodded, trembling. This…was going to be difficult. You were already so close, you feared that another few thrusts and that would be it for you. Your tongue lolled around his fingers, suckling on them slightly. Hopefully this would distract you, and allow you to last until he said so.  
“Mm.” He smiled, and immediately thrust as deep as he possibly could. Once he hit your back wall, he remained in place and rolled his hips. You gasped, and he tilted his head back slightly. “Only when I say, Y/N. Otherwise…” He pushed his fingers further into your mouth, pressing them down on your tongue close to your throat. “But something tells me you wouldn’t even mind being punished.”  
Your body quaked. It was so hard to focus on not cumming, and with the feeling of his fingers filling your mouth… No, no, no! You couldn’t help yourself. You tried, so hard! You really did. You wanted to push your legs back together, but… Your mind went blank as an orgasm washed over you completely, your cries muffled against his fingers. “Sh… shit!”  
Shuu sighed, trying to mask how good it felt as you came down around him, “Tch… This is the first time you’ve disobeyed me, Y/N…. I have no choice now.” His hand pulled from your mouth, a trail of saliva pulling off from your tongue. It reared back, “Be prepared.” and your body tensed. You jumped as you felt the sting of his hand against your skin. You cried out, loudly - the sound, and volume, of your voice almost scared you, it had been muffled for so long. “I was correct. You _do_ enjoy being punished. Now, we’re going to try this again. And you’re going to listen properly this time, aren’t you? Unless you want that again?” His hand tapped against the spot he slapped, and a chill ran down your spine.  
“Y-yes, doc-- Shuu. I will… be good.” You spoke between shaking breaths; you hated that he had you feeling and acting like this, the depravity was embarrassing but it was obvious he loved every minute of it. Your heart was racing, mind filled only with thoughts of him pleasuring you.  
“Of course you will be. You are mine, after all.” The back of his hand traced down your cheek, before fingers grabbed your face again. So for a second time, he thrust as far deep inside you as he possibly could, pushing into you. “So… eager and willing for me.” He groaned as his hips rolled, thrusting upward in steady time.  
  
Somehow, this time around, you were managing to hold out which made you a little proud. But you were getting closer and closer to that brink. Your body was starting to reach that point of exhaustion; not surprising given how much you already came. You could even feel the doctor’s body weight against yours; he was exerting himself. Physical labour wasn’t really his strong point, but he was doing well. His stamina surprised you. You mewled out his name, your back arching.  
His pace picked up. His entire length sliding in and out, over and over, rapidly then slowly… Rapidly again. He had long dropped the scalpel and that hand was now pressed against your throat, his eyes narrowing slightly as he looked down at you, watching you gasp and moan. “Gghh… Get ready, Y/N.” It was getting harder for him to speak coherently. His breaths were heavy and almost to the point of hyperventilation. Shuu groaned, bottoming out against you, paying no need to his thrusts or how deep he was going. “Cum for me, Y/N. Do it. **_Now!_** ”  
The two of you came together, harder than you had before in the examination room. The mixed cries echoed throughout the small office, both of you calling out the others' names in a fit of intense passion. Your hands pulled away from your legs, grabbing onto his arms as he released your neck from his grip, and he fell over you. A torrent of thick seed poured into you, filling you. Feeling the heat inside you made your head spin. Your sexes pulsating and squeezing with the others, both of you shuddering, trying to catch your breath.  
You sighed, content. “Shuu.” One of your hands lifted to push the tie up over your eyes and you squinted, not used to the overhead lights. “That…” You pressed the hand to his cheek, gazing up into his lavender eyes. That was amazing. Thank… thank you.”  
“You’re.. Thanking me?” He blinked, before locking his gaze to yours, his features softening. “You’re so intriguing, Y/N… But, I am glad you enjoyed it.” His lips pressed to yours, softly, tenderly. It was such a shift from what you just experienced, but it made your heart warm. His whispering voice, the warmth from his body, and the way his arms encased you… It soothed you. “I must admit, I… was not expecting this to happen today. I’m pleased it has, of course, don’t misunderstand.” He pressed a cheek to yours for a moment, sighing into your ear. “I hope we can do this again?”  
“I… I would like that, yes.” You responded, leaning into his cheek, nuzzling him slightly. You never thought that you would be here, on top of his desk like this, with your bodies tangled up together. And yet, now that you’ve experienced it, you wouldn’t want it any other way. You could never go back to how it was before. You had a feeling he knew this, as he shifted, pulling his head back to stare deep into your eyes.  
“You love me, do you not?”


End file.
